1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable hydraulic vibration damper with a piston fastened to a piston rod, which piston divides a working cylinder into two working chambers filled with damping fluid, whereby at least partly to control the damping force there is a pilot-controlled, electromagnetically actuated damping valve, whereby a valve body and a pilot control element each apply pressure to a valve seat, and at least the valve body is mounted in a guide so that it can be displaced axially.
2. Background Information
The prior art includes adjustable hydraulic vibration dampers (e.g. German Patent No. 37 19 113) in which the damping force is adjustable. For this purpose, a damping valve which is provided with an axially movable valve body and a valve seat controls the effective cross section of a damping passage. The electromagnetically activated damping valve thereby consists of a number of individual parts, such as the magnet armature, valve body and the armature guide which surrounds the magnet armature, whereby the individual parts have the customary manufacturing tolerances. For functional reasons, the guides for the valve body as well as the valve seats of the pilot control element and of the valve body must have corresponding tolerances, so that the valve cones guarantee the closed position, and at the same time correct axial guidance must be provided.